Primeras palabras
by Onmyuji
Summary: ¿Cuál sería la peor pesadilla de Sango en ese momento? Que sus nenas aprendieran a maldecir, antes de llamarla mamá o a Miroku papá. Y todo sería gracias a (y culpa de) cierto hanyou sin pelos en la lengua. En respuesta al reto de Madame Morgan del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

_Aquí está el reto cumplido para Morgan. Este reto viene del foro ¡Siéntate!, bajo las siguientes características: Las gemelas, las hijas de Sango y Miroku, dicen sus primeras palabras. Inuyasha está presenta y es el que más se siente orgulloso de eso, porque la primera palabra dicha por cada niña resulta ser un insulto (hijo de puta, maldito, carajo, mierda, lo que prefieran), y todos en la cabaña sabían quién era el responsable de tales palabrotas._

_¡Espero que lo disfrutes, Morgan! :D_

_Cantidad de palabras (según Word): 1,234._

* * *

**Primeras palabras**

**por Onmyuji.**

Sango parecía insatisfecha mientras echaba un ojo a los vegetales en el cuenco en su mano y los despedazaba suavemente con los palillos, antes de tomar un poco y luego acercó el contenido a la boca de una de sus pequeñas florecillas de campo mientras hacía gestos chistosos con la intención de hacerlas abrir la boca.

—Haber, Ume-chan, di mamá. Maaaaa-máaaa.

Hacía algo de calor ese día en especial, pero el interior de su hogar era fresco, lo suficiente que sus pequeñas tuvieran un almuerzo tranquilo y sin muchos sobresaltos.

Harían ya poco más de dos años de la terrible batalla contra Naraku, que había traído de vuelta a sus vidas la paz que durante mucho tiempo habían anhelado. Por su parte, ella había recuperado a Kohaku, su hermano menor y único vestigio posible de aquella familia a la que alguna vez perteneció. Miroku, aquel mañoso monje con quien se había comprometido durante aquella batalla, logró saldar su maldición a favor del agujero negro en su mano, curándose.

Y cumpliendo su promesa de casarse con ella, en el proceso.

Quizás el menos favorecido de toda aquella paz, era el mismo que era objeto de sus angustias en el momento. No sólo la perla había desaparecido, sino que lo habían apartado de lo que ahora, estaban todos seguros, era el amor de su vida.

—Chiyo-chan, ¿puedes decir Ka-go-me? —Insitió la Taiji-ya con aquella dulce vocecilla que sólo dedicaba a sus retoños, mientras probaba suerte con su nena, la del kimono amarillo, que vio las muecas de su madre y en lugar de repetir, aplaudió feliz, riendo.

No sólo Miroku le había cumplido, sino que lo hizo casi inmediatamente después de la batalla, cuando la aldea quedó reconstruida. Y casi como un regalo de los dioses, ella quedó preñada casi de inmediato. El resto era historia. Habían tenido, por fortuna, dos pequeñas niñas, que eran la luz de los ojos de ambos. Aunque bien agradecía a todos los dioses que fueran hijas y no varones: al fin alguien le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina al depravado monje.

A sus intentos frustrados por las dos pequeñas mariposas que tenía por hijas, se le sumaron algunos espectadores. Kaede y Rin comían entretenidas en una conversación con su marido e Inuyasha, que usualmente no era tan conversador, pero que no perdía detalle de su vano intento de alimentar y ayudar a practicar a sus hijas en las artes de la conversación.

Sango dedicó una fulminante mirada a este último, quien se crispó de nervios al saberse observado y luego comió, como inseguro. Luego dirigió sendas miradas a sus pequeñas, que balbucearon sin un patrón monosílabo coherente, mientras aplaudían felices a las caras graciosas que Rin, que había dejado su comida y se arrastró en su dirección, hacía. La anciana Kaede notó la forma en que Sango se retorcía junto a sus hijas y no perdió el detalle antes de hablar.

—Chiyo-chan, Ume-chan, digan Rin. —De fondo, Rin, parecía entretenida con las pequeñas.

—Ya veo que estás preocupada porque no quieren hablar, Sango. —Sango asintió mientras la anciana veía comprensiva a la joven castaña, con la experiencia y sabiduría de los años que llevaba encima y que muchos pequeños y nacimientos había tenido la fortuna de atender y observar—. Pero deberías estar tranquila, Sango. Todos los niños hablan a su tiempo, y si tú y Miroku-sama hablan con ellas frecuentemente, pronto empezarán a hablar.

—Es exactamente lo mismo que yo le digo, Kaede-sama. —Miroku respiró profundo mientras se palmeaba los hombros

—No sólo es eso, Kaede-sama. —Sango insistía. La mordida en su pulgar se hizo más insistente mientras pensaba en la idea—. Pasan demasiado tiempo con Inuyasha, especialmente cuando voy a lavar ropa al río y Miroku sale a intercambiar bienes que le pagan. Y no creo que Inuyasha sea el mejor ejemplo para las niñas.

—¿Qué dijiste perra? —La mirada de Sango fue elocuente cuando Inuyasha la notó. Contuvo la respiración sabiendo de la dolorosa promesa implícita en la mirada amenazante.

—Ya ve que Inuyasha es innecesariamente mal hablado y temo que las niñas hagan lo mismo que él. —Continuó Sango antes de tomar su plato y comenzar a comer, para alcanzar a los adultos en la conversación.

—¡Keh! —Inuyasha no tenía argumentos para defenderse contra eso—. De cualquier forma, ambas crías hablarán cuando lo crean necesario. No pienso que deberías presionarlas.

—¡Chiyo-chan, Ume-chan, digan I-nu-ya-sha-sa-ma! —Rin seguía luchando entre risas infantiles por convencer a la risueñas pequeñas para que dijeran algo, cualquier cosa.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Inuyasha, querida. Seguro que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. —Aunque Sango frunció el ceño ante la ligereza de Miroku que de nuevo zanjaba el asunto y luego se lo pensó. ¿Inuyasha tendría cuidado de la manera en que hablaba con sus hijas? Nunca parecía especialmente feliz de hacerse cargo de ellas. Incluso refunfuñaba molesto y decía mil y un groserías por lo bajo, para que sus pequeñas no escucharan. ¿O sería que lo escuchaban? ¿Sería que sólo era una pantalla para ocultar su gusto por los niños? —. Además, debes entenderlo, Sango. Quizás Inuyasha se sienta un poco solo.

—¿De qué carajo hablas, bastardo de mierda?

—¡Inuyasha! —reprendió Sango preparada para alzar un cucharón y golpearlo, cuando Inuyasha se hizo hacia atrás asustado y nervioso y luego ella se recompuso.

Fue en ese momento en que la idea la golpeó como un rayo. Inuyasha cada vez se volvía más huraño en relación a todos en la aldea. No era especialmente agresivo y aún comían todos en grupo como en esta ocasión, pero procuraba pasar el tiempo a solas, siempre que Miroku y él no salieran de cacería de trabajo o no cuidaba de las niñas. Todas esas conductas reproduciéndose con mayor frecuencia desde que Kagome regresó a su mundo.

Y probablemente ella también estaba exagerando.

¿Solo? Tal vez, sí. Seguro era eso.

Por eso le causaba cierta tristeza la simple idea de imaginar que ella no volviera. Inuyasha no sería capaz de buscar a alguien que llenara su corazón nuevamente, como alguna vez Kagome lo logró.

Acongojada por la dura forma en que trataba a su amigo, Sango tomó los palillos y picó la comida, ya sin muchas ganas de proseguir sus alimentos, abrió la boca apenas un instante para declarar una disculpa.

Entonces ocurrió.

—¡Sango-sama, Miroku-sama! ¡Chiyo-chan y Umeko-chan...! —Rin soltó un chillido emocionado, causando que todos dirigieran miradas a las pequeñas que comenzaban a balbucear nuevamente, mientras se quedaban quietas y hacían carillas serias y todos esperaban, a la expectativa.

—Ba... ba... bataldo... —dijo la más pequeña,

—¡De... mieda! —completó la otra, sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

Luego hubo un silencio pasmoso, mientras Kaede y Rin observaban a los flamantes padres de las gemelas Umeko y Chiyo, cuyas caras eran todo un poema. Casi en la puerta de bambú y con el bol de arroz aún en la mano, Inuyasha casi hinchaba el pecho feliz y orgulloso, mientras sonreía altivo.

Las pequeñas aplaudieron felices mientras reían, satisfechas de ser capaces de comunicarse con sus padres. Pero apenas dedicaban dulces miradas a los mismos, cuando veían, ajenas a lo que eso significaba, ver a su padre suspirando con cierta resignación y a su madre con el Hiraikotsu casi sobre la cabeza de un hanyou horrorizado.

.

Tres meses más tarde, Sango le confirmaría a Miroku que estaba embarazada de su tercer hijo, además de hacerle prometer que, fuera niña o un varón, ese bebé que dentro de no mucho nacería, no pasaría tiempo con Inuyasha.

Al menos no hasta que Kagome regresara.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**PS.**_ Bueno, me he divertido escribiendo este pequeño reto para Morgan. ¡Espero que sea de tu total agrado! :D aunque puede que haya quedado un poco flojo de alguna parte, me propongo editarlo y modificarlo. Espero que les haya gustado a todos. Si bien no quedó tan cómico como pensaba D: porque siento que está muy reflexivo desde el punto de vista de Sango, pero me gustaría saber su opinión :D

Finalmente, una disculpa enorme a Morgan, porque esto estaba listo desde el lunes (que fue mi fecha límite de entrega), pero hubo fallas de internet en la zona en la que vivo por cuestiones de reparaciones y me fue imposible siquiera ir a un café internet a publicarlo ;w;

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
